dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
Ageless
} |supertitle = Weapon |name = Ageless |image = Ageless.png |px = 150px |icon = ico_greatsword.png |type = Greatsword |value = 109800 |material = Silverite |tier = 6 |damage = 16.50 |armor_penetration = 5.25 |critical_chance = 2.25% |strength_modifier = 1.10 |runes = 0 or 2 |requires = 34 strength |description = The markings suggest many have held this blade, but their identities are not just that obscure, they are forgotten completely, as if by intent. The blade, however, endures, becoming better for each owner who raised it--for the time being--in triumph. Not a benefit willingly given or easily exploitable. |stats = or +0.5 stamina regeneration in combat +4 damage vs. darkspawn}} |location = Throne Room, Orzammar Royal Palace |notes = Obtained by killing the dragon summoned when one companion stands on each of the three pressure plates and the player inspects the throne in the Orzammar Royal Palace. |item_id = lite_caged_sword |appearances = Dragon Age: Origins }} Ageless is a greatsword in Dragon Age: Origins. It is a reward for completing a hidden puzzle in the Orzammar Royal Palace. Acquisition equipping Ageless]] Ageless is obtained in the Caged in Stone mini-quest by killing the dragon summoned when one companion stands on each of the three pressure plates and the player inspects the throne in the Orzammar Royal Palace. This quest can only be completed before the completion of A Paragon of Her Kind quest, as the pressure plates can only be triggered before the next king is chosen. To summon the dragon: # Put party on hold so they don't follow the selected character. # Have a party member stand in the middle of the entry hallway, in the middle of a circle. You will hear a click when you're standing on the right spot. # Enter the throne room ahead and turn to face the left wall. There is an arrow-shaped carving on the floor pointing to the wall. Have a party member stand on each side of the "arrowhead" to activate two more pressure plates. # Have the last party member click on the throne. # The doors will close, your party will be back in the throne room and a dragon will appear. # Slay the dragon and take the sword from corpse. If you have a pet with you before summoning the dragon (typically ranger skill), it will spawn outside the throne room. Unless your pet is standing on one (or both) of the pressure plates inside the throne room. They will be inside if they've helped trigger the inside plates.}} Rune slots In the base game, Ageless has no rune slots. As any tier 6 weapon should have 2 rune slots, this is considered to be a bug. There are workarounds for this, including using the lite_caged_sword.uti file from the unofficial Unobtainable item bug fix. Merchant upgrade If you sell Ageless, or any other item that is missing its rune slots, sell it to a merchant, save the game, reload and buy it back; you may have to repeat this method for it to work. While this method has been reported to work on all platforms, it seems that at least on the PC it does not always work reliably. It may be necessary to have the Warden's Keep DLC installed, and it will only work with Mikhael Dryden at Warden's Keep. For more details on this topic see also Item tier bug exploit as well as the discussion page. Save/reload If you let the Enchanter remove all runes from your weapons, then equip the weapon where the slots are missing on the Warden, save the game and reload, the weapon should have gained its rune slots. This does not always work on the PC version. Note, that you must equip the weapon on the Warden. Toolset upgrade Using this method will make Ageless have two rune slots when it's found (on all subsequent playthroughs, without the need to manually perform any tricks each time you play): # This requires that you have downloaded the toolset. # Open the toolset and then open the single player module (File > Manage Modules > Single Player). Click the items tab, and find the folder called "Light Content". Open this, and scroll down until you find lite_caged_sword (Ageless). # Right click and select "Open Local Copy". Scroll down until you find "Variables", click to open and find the line which reads ITEM_RUNE_ENABLED. Double click in the value category, and add the number 1. Click ok, and close the screen. You may also change the items appearance by using "Item Variation" if you wish. # Click the small x to close the window, saving when prompted. Right click lite_caged_sword (Ageless) once more, and export without dependent resources. # Close the toolset and start up the game, load a save before Orzammar has been visited and travel there to earn your improved Ageless. Bugs * As of patch 1.02, hostility modifying properties ( ) on items are not implemented properly and do not work. See threat for more information. * The intended behavior of seems to be associated with a greater chance of the "finishing move" animation or increased gore. However, it is unimplemented. See also Category:Dragon Age: Origins greatswords Category:Dragon Age: Origins unique weapons